deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AnnhilationNation/Joint Ops: Round 18: Comanche vs. Hun Warrior
Note: This will most likely be our only duel between two warriors, who actually existed. Comanche! Native American tribe, who held one of the largest regions of the west, and outshot the settlers with their bows. Hun Warrior! Pillaging beserker force of Western Europe. Who? Is? DEADLIEST?! Our panel of experts will decide, with the latest in 21st century science. Who would come out victorious in a battle to the death, no rules, no mercy! Only survival of the fittest, who will be the deadliest warrior! Tale of the Tape Weapons Used Final Fight Inside a recently attacked village, one straggler Hun is seen on his horse scouting for a few more items to bring back home. Meanwhile, another horseman approaches. A comanche rides in, bowin hand, as he charged towards the foe, whooping to intimidate him. The Hun was caught off guard, and nervously grabbed an arrow, and attempted to blind fire, however, he shot just over the Comanche's shoulder. His horse ran back, as he fired arrows in escape, as the Comanche shot a trio of arrows at the Hun. Both warrior began to side-straddle their horse, and do shots while passing each other, and both managed to land a wounding shot in the shoulder. The Comanche gets up and pulled out the arrow, before retreatign from the Hun, as he believed that he was doen for good. However, the Comanche returned with his War Lance in hand. He charged in, whooping, as the Hun was out of arrows. The Hun quickly got a throwing spear, and hurled it, but the Comanche was too fast of a rider to be hit by it. The Native American tried a thrust of his lance, however, the Hun rolled back off his horse and fell onto the ground, narrowly avoiding death. He got a lasso off the side fo his horse, and waited for him to make another pass. The Comanche tried again, however, the Hun hurled his lasso, and ensared the spear. After a brief struggle, the Hun and Comanche were both on foot. The Hun drawn his Scythian Axe, as the Comanche grabbed his War Hawk, and a scalping knife. Both wen tfor a high strike with their weapons, as the Comanche does a stab to one of the Hun's lungs. The Comanche was faster, as he went behind the Hun, and tried for a strike with the War Hawk from behind, but the Hun was fast enough to avoid that. The Comanche tried another high strike with his war Hawk, however, teh Hun hits him in the thigh with his Scythian Axe, bringing him down to the ground. He then finished him off with one more strike to the head. The Hun cried out in victory, and anguish as he walked back to his horse. Winner: Hunnic Warrior Verdict: While the Comanche was a better over-all fighter, the Huns were simply stronger in the archery department. And in a game of bows and arrows, like horseback warfare is, that's what truly matters. Category:Blog posts